


jullie

by rewindef



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Established Relationship, High School, I Don't Even Know, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewindef/pseuds/rewindef
Summary: how weird is love,it has no turning backi don't forget the distancethat makes me comeback for more
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 10





	jullie

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is kinda based on a hispanic song called "jullie" by indios, if you wanna listen to it I definitely recommend it<3  
> let's go sakuatsu nation

Atsumu and Kiyoomi started dating in high school. with about 588 km of distance between them, keeping them apart.

They met in a game, of course they did. Sakusa won against the blonde and he could never forget about the spiker, his brain was full of him, his wrists, his curls, those moles (that he wanted to touch so bad) He found The Sakusa Kiyoomi not only insanely attractive but also he felt an energy pushing him to try and know more about him, every detail, every corner that is not yet well rounded, all the good and the bad.

"Osamu i think I'm sick" He wasn't, he was developing a stupid crush, on a stupid tokyo boy and it was raining! so he felt like shit.

After realising his (stupid, dumb, i hate you, go away) crush, naturally, he started pushing, and pushing, and pushing until he was in Kiyoomi's life, texting him everyday. Atsumu shared everything about his life, until, of course, Sakusa did the same with the blonde, slowly they started fitting in each other's life like it was nothing, somehow it felt like it was bound to happen, there wasn't anything to do against the forces of the universe and it's ways to making people find each other.

Distance hurt, Atsumu would never forget the distance, every single kilometer that pushed them apart, and, how weird love is? making him miss something he never really had, but he can't go back now, he can't go back to the perfect life he had before loving Kiyoomi, because now, now that he did love him he couldn't lose him, he had to agarrarlo ahre as hard as he could, and never let go.

But, also distance, made him love harder, intenser, made the blonde miss Kiyoomi more than anything, made him come back for more to Tokyo everytime he could, for more of those cuddles on a couch while watching dumb kids movies, for more of that hand holding, more of those eyes that overflew with love, he could see that love, in every one of his acts.

Being with Kiyoomi hurted, burned, and overwhelmed in every single beautiful way. He could not wait untill the next Holiday, to drown himself in more jet-black curls, moles, and intoxicating aroma of mint between kisses again.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuh- so I haven't write in a while and also this is the very first time I post something so yeah, I'm open for criticism and corrections on my english!


End file.
